Psydick and the Salacious Swannas
by Jimbabwe1988
Summary: Seven salacious Swannas gather on an electrical line every morning outside of the local daycare to find out why this particular Psyduck named Ducko goes through so many Dittos. [Rated M for strong language and explicit, sexual content]


**Author's Note : **One day about a month ago (December 2018) I was searching Psyduck on Google and accidentally typed in Psydick. A lot of rule34 things came up for the mistaken search result, so I decided to just go ahead and make Psydick a character and give him his own story. If you're into erotica and/or Pokemon porn, I hope you enjoy this strange, yet hilarious story. :D

* * *

 **Psydick and the Salacious Swannas**

* * *

One cool morning east of Nacrene City at the Unova region's daycare a trainer was dropping off two of her Pokemon so that they could Pokemon breeder collected them both and thanked the young trainer for her patronage. The breeder sent both Pokemon, a Psyduck and a Ditto, to the backyard and went back into the house to continue with his chores. Outside the fenced-in area a large, buxom Swanna landed on an electrical line joining her six friends, also all Swannas.

"Is that him?" asked Swanie, perching herself carefully on the electrical line. "Is that Ducko?"

"It's Ducko, all right," said Nixie, the Swanna to Swanie's left.

"That's not the same Ditto, though," chirped Amabel, three Swannas to the left of Nixie.

"That's the fifth Ditto in four days," said Luella, who was perched directly to the left of Nixie. Luella craned her neck forward and looked across Nixie to Swanie. " _Fifth_ Ditto in _four_ days!"

"What do you think he's doing to all of those Dittos?" asked Swanie.

Rosabella, who was between Luella and Amabel, piped in, "I don't know, but whatever it is I wish he'd do it to me."

The other Swannas gasped. "Rosabella!"

"What?!"

"You're married," proclaimed Luella.

Rosabella quacked. "The only worm my husband gives me anymore is a damn Caterpie! We haven't had great sex since I was a Ducklett and he was a Pidgeotto on the warm beaches of Melemele Island back on Alola."

Rexana, who was perched to the left of Amabel, chuckled. "You could even say that you haven't been leid since Alola."

The other Swannas groaned.

Amabel suddenly perked up. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Look! Ducko is following Ditto into the bush."

"I have a bush he can ruffle," said Rosabella under her breath while cocking an eyebrow, "and I'm not even Grass-type."

Swanie, Nixie, and Rexana laughed; Luella just rolled her eyes.

After what must have been an hour, two Psyducks waddled out of the bush. Ducko was smiling and the other Psyduck collapsed into an amorphous, pink blob. An egg rolled out of the bush. The Pokemon breeder rushed outside and patted Ducko on the head and then collected the egg.

"Wow… What I would do to be Ditto right now," said Rosabella.

"I don't get it," said Ann, the last Swanna all the way to the left. "Ducko looks so derpy. _That's_ who you want to be with? Your husband is a Pidgeot!"

"Can it, Batters!" squawked Rosabella. "You fucked a nasty Golbat! I don't want to hear it."

"I wasn't married when I had that fling, though," retorted Ann. "And stop calling me Batters!"

"Maybe I will when you stop fucking bats. Oh, wait, that'll never happen. Why? Because you married a Noivern! At least Ducko is still a bird!"

"You fowl bitch," Ann sneered before flying off.

Ducko's trainer arrived to pick up the egg. She also collected the spent Ditto. The other Swannas decided it was time for them to go, too, all except Rosabella.

"Same time tomorrow?" said Swanie.

"Same time," confirmed Nixie.

"I'm not ready," protested Rosabella. "Just let me go down there, please!"

Luella put her wing around Rosabella. "Come on, I'll get you home."

"I'm tired of Caterpies! I want the real thing."

Luella just rolled her eyes. Rosabella begrudgingly took flight along with the other Swannas and they all left the daycare. However, not _all_ of the Swannas had left. Down in the daycare in the bush where Ducko and Ditto had been, the bush began to shake. Ducko noticed this and he waddled on over.

Ducko peaked his head between the leaves. "Psy. Psy-yi."

Large, white wings reached out and wrapped around Ducko and pulled him into the bush. "Cut the shit, I know you can talk." It was Ann!

"Psy-yi-yi duck!" Ducko squawked.

Ann mashed her long, yellow beak into Psyduck's flat, dull bill. Psyduck flailed his wings in bewilderment. Ann pulled away. "You can't fool me, Ducko! I know you can talk. What do you do in this bush to those Ditto? Show me!"

Ducko suddenly grew quiet, still. He stared at Ann, eyes no longer wide. His whole demeanor had changed. In a deep, warm voice Ducko said, "Are you sure about that?"

Ann craned her neck as her eyes went wide. "That's your real voice?" She felt ready to lay an egg right then and there.

"My trainer calls me Ducko. The other ladies of the yard… Do you know what they call me?"

Ann could listen to Ducko talk all day long. She just shook her head.

Ducko brought his bill close to Ann's ear. "They call me Psydick," he whispered.

At that, Ann knitted her brows together and cocked her head. "Why?"

Ducko smirked as he nodded down.

"Oh my Arceus!" Between Ducko's legs was a massive, stiff, pink penis almost seven inches long. "That's why they call you Psydick?!"

Ducko cocked an eyebrow and continued to smirk.

Ann was mesmerized at its shear size. "Can I…"

"Oh, please do," said Ducko, his deep voice causing a shiver to run down Ann's spine. "It won't please itself."

Ann wrapped a wing around Ducko's massive cock. "It's so firm," she murmured. "How did you-"

"My father was a Hawlucha."

The explained it, thought Ann. "Can I…" Ann blushed. Was she really about to ask such a question? She has a husband at home! _You only live once_ , she told herself. "Can I sit on it?"

"Only if I can see what's under that blue, feathery bra," said Ducko, grabbing Ann's breasts.

Ann quickly peeled away her feathery bra to expose her rather large breasts. They weren't as large as Swanie's, but they were definitely the second largest of the group. Dark, chocolaty nipples sat erect on her chest.

"Hop on," said Ducko. As Ann climbed onto Ducko's cock he couldn't resist taking a nipple into his mouth. Ann gasped and Ducko reeled back. "They taste like chocolate Poffins!"

Ducko returned to sucking her nipples, alternating between right and left. He savored their flavors and as Ann struggled to catch her breath from the excitement of having her sensitive nipples sucked and having one of the largest cocks she's ever seen inside of her, she began to slowly grind on it.

Ducko pulled his head back, nipple still in his mouth. Ann's flesh stretched until it plopped from Ducko's mouth. Ann groaned loudly and looked down at her now red nipples, both coated generously in saliva. Grinning at his work, Ducko said, "This is my first time with a Swanna and I must say that this is fantastic." He kissed each nipple. "I've been with Psyducks, Dittos, a Wartortle, three Gorebyss, Shellos, a Golbat, Brionne, Primarina-"

"Whoa, whoa! Wait," Ann interrupted. "You've been with a Golbat?"

"Oh, yeah!" Ducko smiled wide. "Golbats aren't in my egg group, but have you seen the size of their mouths? She was great! She could literally swallow me up in one gulp!"

Ann felt a hot blush radiate from her chest, up through her neck, and settle behind her beak. She began grinding harder on Ducko's cock as she wrapped her wings around him, enveloping him in a white, feathery mass. "Fuck me, Ducko. Fuck me, _Psydick_!"

The Pokemon breeder looked out the window and noticed the bush that Psyduck always went to when breeding was shaking again. Psyduck was nowhere to be found. _Did she leave another Ditto when I went to retrieve the egg?_ pondered the breeder. He shrugged his shoulders and went on with his chores.

* * *

The following day Ducko's trainer arrived at the daycare just as the seven Swannas had arrived on the electrical line. She dropped off another Ditto and the Swannas began their morning gossip.

"That lucky shape-shifting bitch," said Rosabella.

"I take it you didn't get any last night," said Luella.

"Oh, I got something all right. My worthless husband got me a Feebas. Can you believe that? That's worse than a Magikarp or even a _Caterpie_!"

The other Swannas laughed.

"How was everyone else's night?" asked Luella.

Swanie wrapped her wings under her breasts and lifted them. "I found a cute Fearow to spend the night with."

"Ooohh, you're gonna have to tell," said Nixie. "But, as for me, after all of the excitement of yesterday I flew to Driftveil Drawbridge to look for some company, but alas I was unsuccessful."

"I had a bit of extramarital fun yesterday," piped in Ann, excitedly.

"What?!" squawked Luella.

"Tauros shit!" exclaimed Rosabella. "What, did you fuck another bat? Let me guess, was it Crobat this time? Swoobat? No, wait! You got really freaky with it this time and went after a Gliscor, right?"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" exclaimed Amabel. "Ducko is following this new Ditto into the bush."

The seven Swannas watched as Ducko followed Ditto toward the bush. Ditto disappeared into the leaves but before Ducko entered he turned, looking up at the seven Swannas. He grinned and winked. The Swannas flipped out.

"It was to me," exclaimed Rosabella. "I'm going down there!"

"No, it was to me," said Swanie, adjusting her breasts.

"He was clearly looking in my direction," squawked Amabel.

Even Luella got in on it. "I bet he likes the calm, collected types therefore he clearly winked at me."

The only Swanna not to bicker was Ann as she lifted a wing and casually waved at Ducko with a smug grin across her beak.

That caught Rosabella's attention. "No fucking way!"

"Actually, we fucked every which way." Ann smirked, shrugged, then lifted herself from the electrical line and took flight. "Batters out, bitches."


End file.
